John Locke
| Last=N/A | Flashback1= | Name=Johnathan Locke | Alter=48 | Herkunft=Tustin, Kalifornien, Vereinigte Staaten | Status=am Leben | Beruf=ehemaliger Betriebsassistent eines Einkaufszentrums ehemaliger Besitzer der Welcome Home Hausinspektionsfirma Regionaler Vertriebsassistent einer Verpackungsfabrik. | GrundAus=Will an einer Tour durch das Australische Outback teilnehmen | GrundTrip=Kehrt in die USA zurück, da er nicht an der Tour teilnehmen durfte | Familie=Anthony Cooper - Vater Emily Locke - Mutter Jeannie - Pflegeschwester Ungenannter Pflegevater Ungenannte Pflegemutter Bea Jones - Großtante | synchro=Lothar Hinze Ernst Meincke (ab 3x03) | Images= }} Johnathan "John" Locke ist einer der Überlebenden aus dem Mittelteil des Fluges 815 der Oceanic Fluggesellschaft. Er ist neben Jack Shepard der männliche Hauptcharakter bei Lost. Seine Querschnittslähmung wurde nach dem Absturz auf der Insel geheilt. Locke betrachtet sich selbst als einen "Mann des Glaubens". Vor dem Absturz John Locke wird am 30.05.1956 als Sohn von Emily Annabeth Locke und Anthony Cooper geboren. Er wird in jungen Jahren von seinen Eltern verlassen und wächst in verschiedenen Pflegeheimen auf. Er hat (oder hatte) einen Bruder und eine Schwester. Seine Schwester Jeannie stirbt jung nach einem Unfall, bei dem sie von einem Klettergerüst fällt und sich das Genick bricht. auf einem Jagdausflug]] Viele Jahre später wird John von einer mysteriösen Frau verfolgt, was ihm zum ersten Mal während der Arbeit in der Spielzeugabteilung eines Einkaufszentrums auffällt. Es stellt sich bald heraus, dass die mysteriöse Frau seine Mutter Emily ist. Während ihres ersten Gesprächs behauptet Emily er sei das Ergebnis einer unbefleckten Empfängnis, was ihm den Weg zu seiner besonderen "Bestimmung" ebne. John glaubt ihr jedoch nicht und beauftragt einen Privatdetektiv, der mehr über sie herausfinden soll. Die Ermittlung bringt sowohl Informationen über Lockes noch lebenden Vater, als auch ein Krankenblatt über die psychischen Probleme seiner Mutter zutage. Locke reagiert auf diese Informationen indem er seinen Vater aufsucht, der offensichtlich erfreut ist, ihn in seinem bewachten Haus zu empfangen. Anthony lädt John, der begierig ist seinen Vater besser kennenzulernen, zu seinen Jagdausflügen ein, wo sie sich offensichtlich näherkommen. Als John eines Tages seinen Vater besucht, findet er diesen an ein Dialysegerät angeschlossen vor. Anthony offenbart ihm sein Nierenversagen und die Notwendigkeit einer baldigen Spenderniere. Er habe ihm diesen Zustand verschwiegen, um ihnen nicht den Spaß zu verderben, den sie hatten. Aus Mitgefühl bietet ihm John bald eine seiner Nieren an und spricht kurz vor der Transplantation von seinem Glauben, dass ihr Zusammentreffen ein Akt des Schicksals wäre. Als Locke jedoch nach der Operation in seinem Zimmer aufwacht, ist Cooper nicht mehr an seiner Seite. Von der Krankenschwester erfährt er, dass sein Vater das Krankenhaus nach der Operation fluchtartig verlassen und ihn zurückgelassen habe. Nach diesem traumatisierenden Erlebnis wird Locke von seiner Mutter aufgesucht, die ihm beichtet, dass ihre frühere Begegnung und alle nachfolgenden Ereignisse von seinem Vater arrangiert wurden, um ihn dazu zu bringen ihm bereitwillig eine Niere zu überlassen. Seine Mutter bekam Geld für ihre Rolle in diesem Plan. Locke verlässt sein Bett, außer sich vor Wut, und fährt zum Haus seines Vaters, wird jedoch am Tor zurückgehalten. Locke bleibt trotz der Warnungen des Sicherheitsbeamten vor dem Anwesen seines Vaters und beginnt, ihm über einen längeren Zeitraum stundenlang vor seinem Wohnsitz aufzulauern, um eine Rechtfertigung für dessen Verrat zu bekommen. einen Heiratsantrag]] Einige Zeit später entscheidet sich Locke an einer Selbsthilfegruppe zur Aggressionsbewältigung teilzunehmen, zieht jedoch den Ärger der Gruppenmitglieder auf sich, indem er ihre Probleme mit seinen vergleicht und die der Mitglieder trivialisiert. Am Ende einer Sitzung wird er jedoch von Helen, einem Mitglied der Gruppe, angesprochen, die seinen Zustand offenbar versteht. Nach und nach entwickelt sich eine Beziehung zwischen den Beiden, die ihm dabei hilft, sich von den Problemen mit seinem Vater abzulenken. Seine Angewohnheit diesem hinterherzuspionieren verliert er allerdings nicht. Cooper stellt ihn schließlich zur Rede und sagt ihm, er solle über das Geschehene hinwegkommen und nicht mehr zurückkehren, da er nicht erwünscht sei. Locke kann jedoch nicht davon ablassen, erst als Helen ihn dabei erwischt, wird er gezwungen dieses Verhalten aufzugeben, da sie ihn vor die Wahl zwischen ihr und seinem Vater stellt. Nachdem sie eine Weile zusammen sind, entschließt sich Locke ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Er hat alles vorbereitet, als sein Vater bei ihm auftaucht und Locke sich wieder auf ihn einlässt. Anthony hat einige Gangster um eine hohe Summe Geld betrogen und es auf einem Bankkonto hinterlegt, auf das er allerdings nur mit Lockes Hilfe zugreifen kann. Als Gegenleistung für seine Unterstützung bekäme dieser 200,000 Dollar von dem Geld. Locke hilft ihm, es ist jedoch unklar, ob Locke das Geld in Anspruch genommen hat oder nicht. Kurze Zeit später, nachdem er geholfen hat das Geld wiederzubeschaffen, wird er von zwei Männern aufgesucht, die ihn über das Geld ausfragen. Locke streitet jegliches Wissen ab, sowohl den beiden Männern als auch Helen gegenüber. Als Helen jedoch von Lockes Verstrickung in dieser Sache erfährt, lehnt sie den Heiratsantrag ab und verlässt ihn auf dem Parkplatz des Motels seines Vaters, während er vor ihr kniet. ]] Einige Zeit nach seiner Beziehung mit Helen tritt John einer sektenähnlichen Gruppe von Farmern bei, die als Familie zusammenleben und heimlich Marihuana anbauen und verkaufen. Während dieser Zeit lernt er Eddie kennen, den er als Anhalter mitnimmt. John freundet sich mit ihm an und lädt ihn zu dieser "Familie" ein. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Eddie Polizist ist und um seine "Familie" zu retten gibt Locke vor einen Jagdausflug mit ihm zu unternehmen. Er ziehlt mit seiner Waffe auf Eddie, dieser überzeugt ihn jedoch ihn nicht zu erschießen und Locke lässt ihn laufen. auf dem Flughafen Sydney ]] Von seinem Vater betrogen und von der Frau, die er liebt, zurückgewiesen, verliert Locke das, was einer Familie am nächsten kommt. Er entwickelt schwere Depressionen und begibt sich in eine Therapie, für die er von seiner Versicherung entschädigt wird. Eines Tages wird er von Peter Talbot aufgesucht, dessen Mutter Anthony Cooper heiraten will. Locke weiß, dass Cooper die Familie um ihr Geld bringen will und befiehlt ihm, den Schwindel aufzugeben, da er ihn ansonsten auffliegen lasse. Cooper geht zunächst darauf ein, Locke erfährt später jedoch, dass Peter umgebracht worden ist. Als Locke seinen Vater zur Rede stellt, streitet dieser jegliche Verwicklung in den Mord ab. Cooper erzählt ihm weiterhin, Mrs. Talbot habe die Hochzeit abgesagt. Auf Lockes Frage, ob er sich diese Information von Mrs. Talbot persönlich bestätigen lassen könne, weist Cooper auf ein Telefon, das auf einem Beistelltisch vor einer Glasfensterfront steht. Als Locke anrufen will, wird er von Cooper angegriffen und durch das Glasfenster gestoßen. Er fällt acht Stockwerke tief und bricht sich dabei das Rückgrat, was zu der Querschnittslähmung führt. Einige Zeit nach dem Unfall versucht Locke seine Beziehung nachzustellen indem er sich auf eine Telefonsex-Anbieterin (oder etwas ähnlichem) einlässt, die unter dem Namen Helen arbeitet. Er lädt sie ein mit ihm eine Reise zu unternehmen, sie lehnt jedoch ab und die "Beziehung" ist beendet. Es ist unklar ob Locke seitdem weitere Partnerinnen hatte. Locke weigert sich beständig, sich von seiner Behinderung einschränken zu lassen. Er plant, sich der Herausforderung einer Walkabout-Tour durch Australien zu stellen. Als er jedoch in Australien ankommt, wird ihm die Teilnahme aufgrund seines Rollstuhls verweigert. Als Antwort darauf ruft er zornig "Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann!", eine Aussage, die zu einer Art Motto seines Charakters wird. Da ihm keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt, bucht er einen Rückflug in die USA an Bord von Flug 815. Sehr zu seinem Unbehagen muss er von Flugbegleitern an Bord des Flugzeugs getragen werden. Er wird ans Ende der Sitzreihe auf Platz 24D gesetzt. Locke hat ein kurzes Zusammentreffen mit Rose am Flughafen, mit der er später auf der Insel einen Moment der Erkenntnis bezüglich der Heilkraft der Insel der teilt. Auf der Insel Staffel 1 Nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 stellt Locke schockiert fest, dass er wieder laufen kann. Zunächst versteht er nicht, was passiert und geht einige zögerliche Schritte um dann jedoch wenige Momente später Jack zu Hilfe zu eilen. Die Wiedererlagung seiner Gehfähigkeit hinterlässt einen tiefgreifenden Eindruck bei Locke. Als ein "Mann des Glaubens" ist er überzeugt, dass seine Bestimmung ihn auf die Insel geführt hat und alles aus einem bestimmten Grund passiert. Locke ist der erste Überlebende, der das "Monster" sieht und darüber berichten kann. Er ist mit Michael und Kate auf Wildschweinjagd als das "Monster" auf ihn zukommt. Der Zuschauer sieht dies jedoch nicht und alles was als "Beweis" bleibt ist Lockes Aussage: "Ich habe in das Auge dieser Insel geblickt und was ich sah... war wunderschön." In "Der Preis des Lebens" beschreibt er Eko das "Monster" als "helles Licht" (dieser Antwortet nur "das ist nicht, was ich sah"). Dieses Erlebnis bringt ihn zu der Einsicht, dass die Insel selbst ein Wesen ist, das einen Plan für jeden von ihnen hat. Kurz nach diesem Zwischenfall greift Locke Sayid an. Dabei wird die notdürftig zusammengebaute Radioausrüstung zerstört, die dazu benutzt werden sollte den Ausgangspunkt des Notsignals zu bestimmen. Der Grund für den Angriff ist nicht bekannt. Der Angriff bleibt ein Mysterium unter den Überlebenden, bis Locke es schließlich Sayid erzählt. Während der Zeit auf der Insel genießt Locke ein hohes Ansehen in der Gruppe, hauptsächlich aufgrund seiner zahllosen Fertigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel: * Spurenlesen, was den Überlebenden erlaubt den Dschungel zu durchqueren und nach Vermissten zu suchen. * Jagen, welches eine Nahrungskrise verhindert; Locke entdeckt eine Wildschweinherde, die er erfolgreich jagd und somit das Camp ernährt. * Durchhaltevermögen: Charlie kann durch Lockes Hilfe seine Heroinabhängigkeit überwinden (aus diesem Grund stehen sich die beiden Männer nahe) Seine Fertigkeiten führen auch zur Entdeckung der Luke, einem Schlüsselereignis im Leben der Gestrandeten von Flug 815. Während der Verfolgung von Ethan Rom stößt er zusammen mit Boone auf die Metalltür im Erdboden und überzeugt Boone sofort, ihm bei der Ausgrabung zu helfen. Er verheimlicht es dem Rest der Überlebenden und will, dass Boone dasselbe tut. Boone jedoch ist nicht so willensstark wie Locke und möchte alles seiner Schwester Shannon erzählen. Locke sieht sich gezwungen Boone unter Drogen zu setzen, um ihn daran zu hindern. (Die halluzinogene Erfahrung öffnet Boone die Augen was die Mysterien der Insel betrifft und hilft ihm - wie schon Locke vor ihm - von Menschen, die ihm emotional nahestehen, loszulassen. Seine Entschlossenheit Locke zu helfen wird dadurch bestärkt.) Zusammen mit Boone findet er auch Claire nach ihrer Flucht aus der Stab-Station. Locke zeigt seine fürsorgliche Seite, als er eine Wiege für Claire baut. Da er sich schon immer um sie sorgt stehen Claire und Locke sich nahe. Locke will jedoch weiterhin durch die Luke. Nachdem er lange über einen Weg nach innen nachgedacht hat, baut er ein Trebuchet um das Fenster der Luke zu zertrümmern, was jedoch misslingt. Nach diesem Ereignis hat Locke eine Vision, in der er den Absturz einer Beechcraft, seine Mutter, die in Richtung der Beechcraft zeigt, sowie einen bluverschmierten Boone sieht. In dieser Vision ist er wieder an seinen Rollstuhl gefesselt. Dieser Traum ist ein Zeichen, da er es, zusammen mit Boone, schafft die Absturzstelle der Beechcraft, die über einem Abgrund im Baumgeäst festhängt, zu finden. Seine Beine verweigern ihm immer mehr ihre Funktion (vielleicht ein psychosomatisches Symptom, da er glaubt von der "Insel" verlassen zu werden) und ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu kriechen. Dies bedeutet, dass Boone alleine zu dem Flugzeug hochklettern muss. Unglücklicherweise stürzt jedoch das Flugzeug herab und Boone wird schwer verletzt. Locke kehrt mit dem verletzten Boone ins Lager zurück, flieht aber sofort zur Luke ohne Jack über die Natur von Boones Verletzungen zu informieren. Da Jack nicht alle Informationen über Boones Verletzungen hat, kann er ihn nicht retten und Boone stirbt. ]] Zurück bei der Luke erklärt Locke, die Insel hätte ihm gesagt was sie wolle und fragt, was er als nächstes tun solle. In einem seltenen Ausbruch von Zorn schlägt er bettelnd und schluchzend auf die Tür ein. Nachdem er dies getan hat leuchtet Licht durch das Fenster, das jedoch sofort wieder erlischt. Dies scheint Lockes Glauben wieder zu bekräftigen. Locke kehrt zu Boones Beisetzung in das Lager zurück. Er trägt immer noch das Hemd mit Boones Blut darauf. Er wird von Jack, der auf Vergeltung aus ist, hart angegangen. Dieser wird jedoch bald zur Vernunft gebracht und bald darauf erzählt Locke von der Luke. Seine geheimnistuerische Art hat jedoch ihren Preis, er zieht vorübergehend den Unmut der Gruppe auf sich. Auch nach diesem Vorfall hat Locke noch Geheimnisse. Als Walt ihm beichtet, er habe das erste Floß in Brand gesetzt, erzählt Locke es nicht weiter. Seine Isolation von der Gruppe ist nicht von Dauer. Als sich Jack, Kate, Hurley und Rousseau zur ''Black Rock'' begeben, um das Dynamit für die Sprengung der Luke zu bergen, ist Locke ebenfalls Teil des Teams. Während dieser Expedition wird Locke von dem "Monster" erfasst und von einer rauchenden Ranke beinahe in eine Grube gezogen. Das "Monster" wird erst durch Dynamit, welches Kate in die Grube wirft, in die Flucht geschlagen. Während dieses Ereignisses bittet Locke Jack dem "Monster" zu erlauben, ihn hinunterzuziehen, da er glaubt, dass ihm nichts geschieht. Als sie schließlich, bewaffnet mit dem Dynamit, die Luke erreichen, ist Locke derjenige, welcher, trotz Hurleys Protesten, die Lunte zündet. Die Luke wird aufgesprengt und Staffel 1 endet mit Locke und Jack, die in das Innere der Luke blicken. Staffel 2 eingabe]] Nach dem Einstieg durch die kürzlich geöffneten Luke (die sich als Eingang zur Schwan-Station der DHARMA Initiative herausstellt) wird Locke für einen kurzen Zeitraum von Desmond, dem Bediener der Station, gefangengehalten. Als Desmond flieht, führt Locke dessen Aufgabe der Zahleneingabe und des Drückens der Taste weiter aus, da er es als sehr wichtig erachtet. Er hält den Knopf für so wichtig, dass er eine Schichtrotation für die Gestrandeten einführt, damit er pünktlich gedrückt werden kann. Im weiteren Verlauf der Serie entdeckt er, dass Charlie mit Heroin gefüllte Statuen aus der Beechcraft angesammelt hat, was Locke sehr verärgert, da er es als Vertrauensbruch ansieht. Kurz darauf verprügelt er Charlie, da dieser, angestiftet durch eine Reihe von Halluzinationen, Aaron entführt hat. Daraus entsteht eine Art Vater-Tochter-Beziehung zu Claire, was in Charlie Eifersucht auf die enge Beziehung der Beiden hervorruft. Zum Teil aufgrund der subtilen Manipulationen von "Henry Gale", einem Mitglied der Anderen, den die Gestrandeten gefangennehmen konnten, konkurriert Locke mit Jack um den Status des Anführers und Entscheidungsträgers der Gruppe. Er glaubt zunächst Bens Versicherungen, dass er nicht zu den Anderen gehöre und ruft ihn um Hilfe als sein Bein während einer Verriegelung der Station von der Brandschutztür durchbohrt wird. Daraufhin verspricht er, Ben vor den anderen Gestrandeten in Schutz zu nehmen. Als er unter der Brandschutztür gefangen ist entdeckt er eine Karte der Insel, die auf diese Tür gezeichnet wurde. ]] Nachdem Bens Täuschung aufgeflogen ist behauptet dieser, er habe den Knopf nicht gedrückt und dass nichts passiert sei. Nach dieser Offenbarung wird Locke von Selbstzweifeln geplagt. Sein Glaube an die Fähigkeiten der Insel wird, nach einer Unterhaltung mit Rose,wieder etwas gestärkt. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie sich der heilenden Kräfte der Insel bewusst sei. In "?" hat Eko einen Traum, in dem Ana-Lucia und sein Bruder Yemi ihm auftragen, Locke zu helfen und zum "Fragezeichen" zu gehen. Eko bittet Locke, ihm bei der Suche nach dem entflohenen Henry zu unterstützen. Er erzählt Locke später im Dschungel, dass sie in Wahrheit nach dem "Fragezeichen" suchen. Locke weigert sich Eko zu erzählen was das "Fragezeichen" darstellt, woraufhin Eko ihn mit dem Schaft des Beils niederschlägt. Als Locke wieder zu sich kommt, zeigt er Eko seine Skizze der Karte auf der Brandschutztür. Eko beschließt, dass sie das Fragezeichen, wie auf der Karte eingezeichnet, finden müssen. Schließlich erreichen sie die Beechcraft, in der Boone gestorben ist. Locke macht sich über seine ehemaligen Ansichten lustig und deutet an, dass er sich immer noch die Schuld an Boones Tod gibt. Locke hatte einen Traum, in dem Yemi und Eko das nahegelegene Kliff besteigen. Er erzählt Eko davon und dieser klettert auf das Kliff, von wo aus er das Fragezeichen unten auf dem Boden entdeckt. Sie erkennen, dass das Fragezeichen ein Hinweis auf ein Versteck unter dem Flugzeug darstellt, beginnen dort zu graben und entdecken eine weitere Luke. Die neue Luke führt zu einer weiteren DHARMA-Station mit Namen "Die Perle". Hier befindet sich ein Film, der darauf hindeutet, dass das Drücken des Knopfes nur ein psychologisches Experiment ist. Diese Information (zusammen mit Henry Gales falscher Behauptung, er habe den Knopf nicht gedrückt und nichts sei geschehen) erschüttert Lockes Glaube an die Insel, Eko jedoch glaubt aufgrund seines Traumes das Gegenteil - dass das Drücken des Knopfes von essentieller Wichtigkeit sei. In "Drei Minuten" ist Locke Zeuge wie Charlie die übriggebliebenen Heroinstatuen in den Ozean schleudert. Locke macht es sich zum Ziel, die Bedeutungslosigkeit des Knopfes zu beweisen. Er schließt sich mit dem zurückgekehrten Desmond zusammen, der absichtlich eine Verriegelung der Station herbeiführt, um Eko auszusperren. Unter der Annahme, dass nichts geschehe, planen sie auf das Ende des Countdowns zu warten. Während der Wartezeit liest Desmond den Ausdruck aus der Perlen-Station durch und erkennt aufgrund eines Systemfehlers, der in dem Ausdruck aufgeführt ist und den er vor einigen Monaten verursacht hat, dass alles echt ist. Als er versucht die Taste zu drücken, zerstört Locke den Computer. Nachdem der Countdown abgelaufen ist und die elektromagnetische Energie unterhalb der Station beginnt sich aufzuladen sagt Locke nur drei Worte zu Eko, der es geschafft hat in den Computerraum einzudringen: "Ich hatte Unrecht". Staffel 3 während Lockes Vision]] Locke wacht im Dschungel auf ohne sprechen zu können. Er schafft es zurück zum Strand und baut mit Charlies Hilfe eine "Schwitzhütte" an der Stelle von Ekos Kirche. Dort durchlebt er eine Vision, die ihn wieder mit Boone vereint. Boone nimmt ihn mit auf eine Reise durch den Flughafen, wo er viele der Gestrandeten sieht und sagt ihm immer wieder, er müsse seinen "Schlammassel selbst aufräumen." Locke erkennt, dass Boone ihm versucht zu sagen, er müsse Mr. Eko retten, da sein Widerstand gegen Eko die Station zum implodieren brachte. Nach seiner Vision ist Locke wieder in der Lage zu sprechen und davon überzeugt, dass Eko von einem Eisbär weggetragen worden ist. Zusammen mit Charlie findet und rettet er Eko. Nachdem Hurley den Überlebenden von Jacks, Kates und Sawyers Gefangennahme erzählt hat, hält Locke eine denkwürdige Rede, in welcher er seine Absicht sie zu retten verkündet. ("Der Auftrag") ]] Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki und Paulo begeben sich auf der Suche nach Eko zur Perlen-Station um herauszufinden, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt andere Stationen auf den Monitoren zu sehen, um eventuell herauszufinden, wo Jack, Kate und Sawyer sich aufhalten. Einer der Monitore strahlt ein Bild aus, auf dem ein einäugiger Mann in einem DHARMA-Anzug zu sehen ist (später stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann Mikhail Bakunin heißt). Er steht in einem Raum, in dem sich ein Computer und andere elektronische Gerätschaften befinden. Dem Mann ist bewusst, dass sie ihn beobachten und er schaltet die Kamera aus. Locke sagt kurz zuvor: "Ich schätze er wird uns erwarten" - was soviel heißt, dass er vorhat, diese Station zu finden. ("Der Preis des Lebens") Locke, Desmond, Sayid, Nikki und Paulo finden Eko tot an dem Ort auf, an dem das "Monster" ihn zurückgelassen hat. Locke beschließt, ihn an Ort und Stelle zu begraben. Als Nikki nach dem Grund fragt, erklärt Locke, es habe schon viele Todesfälle gegeben und die Überlebenden könnten mit einem Neuerlichen nicht umgehen. Locke erklärt weiterhin, er glaube, das "Monster" habe Eko aus einem bestimmten Grund getötet und dass er diesen Grund herausfinden wolle. Locke birgt Ekos Stock aus dem Dschungel, um ihn auf Ekos Grab zu legen. Während des Begräbnisses betrachtet er ihn genauer und zeigt besonderes Interesse an einem Bibelzitat, das darauf eingeritzt ist: "Lift up your eyes and look north. John 3:05 (Heb deine Augen und schau gen Norden. John 3:05)". John betrachtet dies als eine Nachricht an sich und beschließt auf einem Kurs von 305 Grad nach Norden zu gehen. Obwohl sie zunächst zweifeln, begleiten ihn Sayid, Kate und Danielle Rousseu. ( ) Die Kompassrichtung führt sie letztlich zu der Flammen-Station, wo die Gruppe auf den Anderen Mikhail Bakunin trifft. Locke ist sehr bald in ein Computerschachspiel vertieft und vernachlässigt darüber die Bewachung des überwältigten und gefesselten Bakunin. Locke gewinnt gegen den Computer und schaltet eine Reihe von Kommandooptionen frei. Er gibt "77" in den Computer ein, ein Kommando, das nach einem Angriff der "Feinde" zum Einsatz kommen soll. Nachdem die Gruppe die Station zusammen mit Mikhail verlassen hat, explodiert die gesamte Einrichtung. ( ) Später suchen Locke, Sayid, Kate und Rousseau (mit Bakunin als Gefangenem) nach den Barracken. Als sie auf den Schallzaun stoßen, beschließt Locke, Bakunin zum Test zwischen den Pylonen hindurch zu stoßen. Mikhail dankt Locke, bevor er von den Schallwellen getötet wird. Mikhails plötzlicher und grauenvoller Tod führt zu Spannungen zwischen Locke und dem Rest des Expeditionsteams, insbesondere Sayid, der Mikhails Leben verschonen wollte. Die Spannungen werden noch stärker, als das Team herausfindet, dass Locke etwas C-4 aus der Flamme mitgenommen hat (obwohl Locke behauptet, er habe nichts von dem C-4 gewusst, als er das Kommando "77" eingab).( ) Bei den Barracken angekommen, sucht Locke nach Ben und überlässt es Kate und Sayid, Jack zu retten. Er findet Ben und spricht zum ersten Mal seit dessen Gefangenschaft in der Schwan-Station mit ihm. Er fragt Ben nach dem U-Boot, von dessen Existenz er von Mikhail Bakunin erfahren hat, wird aber von Alex unterbrochen, die nach ihrem Vater sehen möchte. Locke nimmt Alex als Geisel und versteckt sich im Schrank als Richard Alpert hereinkommt, um Ben über Kates und Sayids Gefangennahme zu berichten. Nachdem Richard das Haus wieder verlassen hat, befiehlt John Alex, Sayids Rucksack zu holen. Ben spricht mit Locke über dessen frühere Lähmung und fragt ihn, ob es "wehgetan" hätte. Locke bezieht die Frage auf den Sturz, der sein Rückgrat gebrochen hat. Als Ben erfährt, dass Locke in der Flammen-Station war, wird ihm klar, dass möglichweise C-4 in Sayids Rucksack ist und dass Locke das U-Boot nicht zur Flucht verwenden, sondern es in die Luft sprengen will, um sicherzugehen, dass er die Insel niemals verlassen kann. gesprengt hat]] Ben gibt zu, dass er mit Hilfe des U-Boots den Anderen die Illusion bewahrt, jederzeit die Insel verlassen zu können. Locke würde diese Illusion durch eine Sprengung des U-Bootes zerstören. Ben sagt Locke, er solle sich eine "magische Kiste" vorstellen, die alle seine Wünsche erfüllen könne. Locke erwidert darauf sarkastisch, er hoffe sie sei groß genug, damit Ben sich ein neues U-Boot wünschen könne. Trotz Bens beständigem Bitten zieht Locke seinen Plan durch und zerstört das U-Boot. Er wird dabei von den Anderen gefangengenommen. Später wird er von Ben und Richard zu einer Betontür gebracht. Ben erzählt Locke, dass er mit "wehtun" meinte, ob es wehgetan habe, zu wissen, dass sein eigener Vater versucht habe ihn umzubringen. Ben fragt Locke schließlich, ob er bereit sei, in die "Kiste" zu schauen und öffnet die Tür, hinter der sich ein an einen Rollstuhl gefesselter und geknebelter Anthony Cooper verbirgt. ( ) Ben erklärt Locke es wäre seine Schuld, dass sein Vater plötzlich auf der Insel ist und er ihm deswegen die ganze Sache nicht erklären kann. Ben möchte mit seinen Leuten kurz darauf die Baracken verlassen und fragt Locke, ob er ihn und die Anderen nicht begleiten möchte. Dieser stimmt sofort zu. John verabschiedet sich kurz vor Aufbruch von Kate, die noch immer in Gefangenschaft ist und völlig verblüfft über Locke's Verhalten scheint. ( ) in Gefangenschaft bei den Anderen]] Später ( ) sehen wir die Anderen ein Zeltlager im Dschungel aufschlagen und wie Locke und sein Vater dabei sind. Locke wird von den Anderen von allen Seiten freundlich angestarrt und eine Frau sagt zu ihm, nachdem er ihr mit ihrem Zelt geholfen hatte: "Wir sind alle froh, dass du endlich hier bist. Wir haben dich erwartet." Kurz darauf wird er in Ben's Zelt gerufen. Ben erklärt Locke, dass die Anderen von Jacob angeführt werden und nur er mit ihm sprechen könnte. Locke verspottet diese Aussagen und stellt Ben als Lügner hin, der seine Leute hinters Licht führt. Ben entschließt sich Locke zu Jacob zu führen, jedoch müsse er erst bereit sein. Das sollte er Ben beweisen, indem John seinen eigenen Vater umbringt, um endlich "frei" von ihm zu sein. John bringt es nicht fertig seinen Vater vor den Anderen umzubringen, worauf Ben seinen Leuten erklärt, dass er sich über John geirrt habe, dass er nicht der jenige sei, den sie suchen. Später kommt Richard Alpert, der ebenfalls Locke's Versagen mitangeschaut hatte, zu ihm und erklärt Ben habe viel Zeit der Anderen verschwendet wegen Fruchtbarkeitsproblemen und anderen Kleinigkeiten. Er rät John trotzdem an sich zu glauben und gibt ihm Sawyer's persönliche Akte mit dem Kommentar: "Wenn du deinen Vater nicht töten kannst, solltest du es vielleicht jemand anders für dich tun lassen." Nachdem Locke die Akte durchgelesen hatte, wurde ihm klar, warum ausgerechnet Sawyer das für ihn tun könnte: Anthony Cooper ist der echte Tom Sawyer, der Sawyers Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat. Am nächsten Tag brechen die Anderen wieder auf aber Ben lässt John zurück und sagt ihm: "Du kannst uns später folgen, aber solange du nicht die Leiche deines Vaters über den Rücken trägst, gib dir keine Mühe." Locke wandert zurück zum Strandcamp der Losties und erwischt Sawyer beim Austreten in der Nacht. Er sagt ihm, er hätte Ben entführt und in der Black Rock eingesperrt. Sawyer sollte ihn für ihn umbringen, der sofort dagegen war aber Locke trotzdem folgt. Er misstraut Locke von Anfang an, doch dieser versichert ihm, "du wirst ihn umbringen, wenn du hörst was er zu sagen hat" und erklärt er könne es einfach nicht selbst. Als er Sawyer durch eine List zusammen mit Cooper auf der Black Rock einsperrt, erfährt Sawyer schnell in welcher Verbindung er zu Anthony Cooper steht. Nach einigen Provokationen von Cooper's Seite (der davon überzeugt ist, in der Hölle zu sein) erdrosselt Sawyer seinen Erzfeind, der seinen Brief an ihn nicht zu ende lesen wollte. Locke lässt Sawyer frei und bedankt sich mit den Worten "Er hat sowohl mein, als auch dein Leben zerstört". John gibt Sawyer noch Ben's Diktiergerät, welches beweisen soll, dass Juliet eine Spionin ist und macht sich mit der Leiche seines Vaters zurück auf den Weg zu den Anderen. ( ) Nachdem Locke die Anderen wieder gefunden hatte, zeigte er Ben die Leiche seines Vaters und verlangt Antworten über die Insel. Er möchte, dass Ben seine Geschichte von Anfang an erzählt.( ) Nachdem die restlichen Anderen erfahren, dass Ben Locke zu Jacob führen würde, reagieren sie sichtlich überrascht. Mikhail ist kurz zuvor ins Lager gerannt gekommen und hatte Ben über Naomi berichtet. Das bereitete Ben Sorgen, jedoch schlägt Locke Mikhail kurz darauf K.O., um Ben klarzumachen, dass er nicht wegen dieser Botschaft auf seine Antworten warten will. Tom und Richard Alpert griffen, trotz Ben's Aufforderung nicht in die Schlägerei ein. Als Locke und Ben losziehen, gibt Alex John eine Handfeuerwaffe mit. Ben ist eindeutig geschockt über das Verhalten seiner Leute. Auf dem Weg zu Jacob erzählt Ben, dass Jacob nicht erfreut über ihren Besuch sein wird und dass er kein Mann wäre, den man einfach so besuchen geht. Locke lässt sich nicht beeindrucken und wandert fest entschlossen weiter. Er scheint weiter fest in dem Glauben zu sein, es gäbe Jacob überhaupt nicht und Ben selbst, sei der Mann hinter den Strippen. In Jacobs Haus angekommen, erleben wir ein mysteriöses Schauspiel. Ben beginnt mit einem scheinbar leeren Stuhl zu reden und Locke erkennt, dass er mit seiner Meinung scheinbar richtig lag und Ben wahnsinnig ist. John verspottet Ben (der sagt er wäre bloß zu beschränkt Jacob zu sehen) und will gehen. Als Locke die Hütte wieder verlassen möchte hört er eine tiefe Stimme die "Hilf mir" ruft. Darauf schaltet er seine Taschenlampe ein und leuchtet auf Ben und den leeren Stuhl, obwohl Ben ihn vorher gewarnt hatte, dass Jacob technologiefeindlich wäre und er sie auslassen sollte. Plötzlich fliegen Gegenstände durch die Gegend, Ben wird weggestoßen und wir bekommen für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Gestalt auf dem Stuhl zu sehen. Locke flüchtet geschockt aus der Hütte und verlangt eine Erklärung von Ben. Dieser antwortete lediglich "Das war Jacob". John glaubt scheinbar weiterhin, dass das ganze von ihm inszieniert wurde. Ben läuft einen anderen Weg zurück, um John zu zeigen wo er herstammt. Er zeigt ihm eine Grube voller Leichen der ehemaligen Dharma Initiative. Er erklärt, dass er schlau genug war nicht, wie seine Leute, in einer Grube zu enden und rechtzeitig die Seite gewechselt zu haben. "Das macht mich letzendlich auch zu einem klügeren Menschen als dich" sagt er zu Locke und schießt ihm in den Bauch, worauf dieser in die Grube mit den Leichen fällt. Ben fordert Locke auf zu sagen, was Jacob zu ihm gesagt hatte. Als John sagt er hätte "Hilf mir" gerufen lässt Ben ihn liegen und verschwindet. "Ich hoffe er hilft dir John". ( ) Als John wieder zu sich kommt, entdeckt er eine Waffe, die er mit letzter Kraft nimmt und auf sich selbst richtet. Kurz bevor er abdrückt hört er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme, die sagt er solle nicht schießen. Er schaut hoch und erblickt Walt. John erwähnt, dass er wieder gelähmt sei und sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Walt sagt ihm, dass er nicht gelähmt ist und er aufstehen muss weil es etwas für ihn zu tun gibt. ( ) Kurz darauf wirft Locke ein Messer auf Naomi, die gerade mit den Losties am Funkturm angekommen war und ihr Schiff kontaktieren wollte. Als Jack das Sattellitentelefon aufhebt und wählt, droht Locke auch Jack umzubringen. Jack denkt hinter dieser Warnung steht nur Locke's Bedürfnis unbedingt auf der Insel zu bleiben und kontaktiert trotzdem den Frachter von Naomi's Team. John bringt es nicht fertig, auch noch Jack deswegen umzubringen, obwohl auch Ben, der bereits in der Gewalt der Losties war, ihm zurief, dass er Jack unbedingt daran hindern müsse den Frachter zu erreichen. ( ) Die Liste Mikhail erzählt John in , John stehe nicht auf der Liste, weil er zornig sei... Anspielung auf den Philosophen John Locke siehe Hauptartikel Philosophie Wissenswertes * Der Name des Schauspielers, der den Anführer der Sleestak in der 1970er-Jahre TV-Serie "Land of the Lost" spielt, war "Jon Locke". * Locke hatte eine Pflegemutter, einen Bruder und eine Schwester. * Lockes Taten führten bislang zur Zerstörung von zwei DHARMA-Stationen auf der Insel, nämlich der Flamme und des Schwanes. * John stammt aus dem Hebräischen und bedeutet "der Herr ist gütig" * Boone sagt zu Locke, als dieser darauf deutet dass er nicht sprechen kann, "du wirst schon sprechen, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast." ( ) Genau den selben Satz sagt Horace Goodspeed auch zum kleinen Ben, der nicht viel spricht und gerade auf die Insel gekommen ist. ( ) Dokumente Aus den Dokumenten, die man in einer Nahaufnahme in "Der Auftrag" sehen kann, erfährt man folgendes: * Johns vollständiger Vorname lautet "Johnathan", eine seltenere Schreibweise dieses Namens. * Johns Waffenschein gibt als sein Geburtsdatum den 15. November 1946, sein Führerschein jedoch den 30. März 1956 an. Zieht man in Betracht, dass seine Mutter am 15. Oktober 1940 geboren wurde, kann man davon ausgehen, dass 1956 das korrekte Geburtsjahr ist, ansonsten wäre seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt sechs Jahre alt gewesen. Dies könnte ein Produktionsfehler oder ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass der Waffenschein eine Fälschung war, was bedeuten würde, dass John die Waffen illegal besitzt. * Auf dem Foto des Führerscheins ist John glatzköpfig. Er hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens jedoch die meisten seiner Haare noch. Dies könnte ein Produktionsfehler sein oder aber es würde bedeuten, dass John sich vor dem Fototermin die Haare kurzgeschoren hatte. * Informationen auf dem Waffenschein: ** Adresse: 25164 Franklin St, San Francisco 94099 *** Diese Adresse gibt es nicht, dies könnte ein Produktionsfehler oder ein weiterer Beweis dafür sein, dass der Waffenschein gefälscht ist. ** Größe: 5'10 (1.80m) ** Gewicht: 175 lbs (79kg) ** Sozialversicherungsnummer: 553-45-2651 * Der Eintrag zeigt 3 Handfeuerwaffen, 5 Schrotflinten und 4 Gewehre an. Offene Fragen * Wie entkam er aus der Schwan-Station, nachdem sie implodierte? ("Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2"), ("Der Auftrag") * Warum will Locke nicht die Überreste der Schwan-Station untersuchen? ("Der Auftrag") * Wieso wurde er stumm? ("Der Auftrag") * Wenn Ben tatsächlich in das Lager gekommen war, um ihn zu rekrutieren, warum stand er dann nicht auf der Liste, die Michael ihnen im Auftrag der Anderen bringen sollte? ("Drei Minuten") * Warum griff das Monster ihn zuerst nicht an, später aber doch? ("Wildschweinjagd"), ("Exodus, Teil 1") * Hatte Locke ein ähnliches Erlebnis wie Desmond nach der Implosion? * Warum war er so begierig darauf, Bakunin zu töten? ( ) * Woher kannte Bakunin ihn? ( ) * Glaubt er wirklich nicht an Jacob? ( ) * Welchen Auftrag hat Walt für Locke? ( ) * Woher wusste Locke, dass Naomi sterben muss, bzw. wie groß die Gefahr ist wenn ihre Leute auf die Insel kommen ? ( ) Externe Links Lost-Trailer zur Staffel 2 mit John Locke Locke, John Locke, John Locke, John